Protecting Panem's Youth
by Ze Piglet
Summary: Twenty four youths. Millions of Panem's residents demanded their children's protection. President Kronos violated Paylor's dying wish and brought back the dreaded Hunger Games with a twist; demigods, who could all escape the arena with ease, were to guard the tributes and aid them in slaughtering each other. Rated T for the violence. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Protecting Panem's Youth**

Chapter 1 – Paylor's Dying Wish

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins nor am I Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Two decades had passed since the death of President Paylor, and chaos returned to Panem shortly afterwards. Last year, the Mockingjay passed away as a result of insanity, which led to Peeta Mellark's end, too. No other victor was alive to keep Panem under control. Their new president did not help their region, either.<p>

President Kronos was a ruthless Greek man who craved power. He was never satisfied until the smell of fresh blood drifted into his nose. The lives of those who did not worship him were abruptly ended. Yet Kronos' malice was not at its limit; there was only one thing that could have possible made things worse, and that was knowledge of the past.

Peace-keepers were able to hide the Hunger Games matter from Kronos for eighteen years. Nobody spoke of the games since Paylor announced her dying wish, "Panem, I wish you all the best. Continue with your daily lives. I only ask this of you: the Hunger Games are not to be spoken of. Farewell, all. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." Kronos moved to Panem two years after Paylor died, when any talk of the games ceased to exist.

. . .

One day, Kronos was strolling around District 12. He was aware of a certain race of teenagers in the district, and was curious as to who they were. Long and hard he searched, and occasionally Kronos asked one of 12's residents if they knew of any unusual teenagers. Many lied and shook their heads, but one middle-aged-lady informed her president of everything she knew about them.

"My own step-daughter is one of them. Each of them has a single godly parent, who ditched them at birth. They all speak an eccentric dialect fluently, and my husband told me that they spoke Ancient Greek, whatever the hell that is. Until last year, they lived at some sort of campsite, but now we have to put up with them. I despise every single one of them, my lord," she explained to an intrigued Kronos, who listened attentively to her words.

"Ma'am, it was kind of you to lend me your time. I best be off to investigate the matter further. Once again, thank you," Kronos replied and extended his hand to the lady. She gratefully shook it and bid President Kronos goodbye.

As Kronos wandered about District 12, something caught his eye - well, two things, actually. Firstly, while nearly everybody else in 12 seemed miserable, a fairly small group of teenagers sat, laughed and talked to each other. They must have been the godly kids, but they did not appear to be threatening in any way.

Secondly, Kronos eyed one abnormally large tombstone. Engraved on its surface was the following:

_In memory of the Star-Crossed-Lovers,_

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark._

_Together, they demolished the Hunger Games._

_As a nation, we mourn for our saviours._

How had Kronos not heard of this dreaded 'Hunger Game' before? More importantly, could this satisfy his blood-thirsty needs?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was extremely short, but its length was intentional. See this chapter as a prologue. I did an awful job of explaining this in the summary, so I apologise if this made absolutely no sense. Also, I will try to update both of my stories more frequently. My after-school schedule is often based on homework, band practises and clubs, but I will try my best to keep on updating!<strong>

**I will be attending a poetry day next Tuesday, so during the course of the next few days I might post a poem or two (random topic change, I know). Anyways, this story should go to plan. I'll include the demigods – who will be IN CHARACTER – in the next chapter, because this story will be nothing without them.**

**Goodbye, young padawans! Oh, and George Lucas created Star-Wars, so I do not own that, either. By the way, I'm not a fan of Star-Wars movies.**

**So, until next time! Have a cookie! (: :)**

**-ZPBM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protecting Panem's Youth**

Chapter 2 – Life in District Twelve

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins nor am I Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

I woke to the blissful sound of mockingjays chirping a soothing melody. Beams of sunlight crept through the curtains in my bedroom – a claustrophobic closet, which somehow fitted an oak bed and some simple clothing garments; I repeat, _somehow_ – and lit up the whole room. Instead of a pleasant view of my living area, I saw nothing but the musky, rotting wooden walls that surrounded me and dust particles drifting, drifting through the air.

Life in District 12 is not the most luxurious (trust me, on some days, this place seems like the river Cocytus), but you learn to appreciate the small things within it, such as the wilderness and the life forms inside; the way that the children squeal with delight when they are treated to something from the bakery; how everybody is grateful for what they have and never opt for greed. Some people, like me, consider this place beautiful.

Before I had the chance to absorb the serenity outside, the voice of a demon echoed through my bedroom's dilapidated door: it was a cross between a hiss and a witch's cackle. Oh, wait; it was just my step-mother.

"ANNABETH, WE NEED FOOD! GO TO THE BAKERY, OR WHEREVER!" Sue Chase bellowed, forcing an annoyed groan out of me. When I said that everybody is grateful in 12, I meant everybody with the _exception _of Sue: she is ashamed to have me as a step-daughter and treats me as if I were a slave.

Honestly, whenever Sue's voice is within my ear-shot, a bitter taste fills my mouth. I despise that woman more than anybody. Rather than obeying the monster, I closed my eyes and attempted to rest. Naturally, I didn't sleep a wink more.

An angry middle-aged woman stormed into my closet, her face red with fury. "Young lady, you will go and get us food this instant. Ugh, you know what? Just leave," Sue demanded. Her dark orbs bored into my grey eyes – inherited from my real mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, strategy and inventors.

Yes, my mother is a Greek goddess. A small population of District 12 are demigods. We have all had hard lives. My life has been more tragic than most demigods', for reasons that I really don't want to explain right now...

Anyways, I was glad to get out of the shed I lived in. I was glad to escape the pathetic 'wrath' of Sue. Before I left my 'home', I bid, "Goodbye," to my father and half-brothers. We were all starving – literally – and I planned to get food for my family, which does not consist of Sue Chase.

. . .

**Percy's P.O.V**

"_Young Perseus, why not give up? Join my army. Victory will be ours, son of Poseidon. Your dearest Annabeth will be spared, and you can both rule the seas; immortal souls from the Underworld. All I request is your blood," Gaia purred from below the gilded stone floor of the Parthenon._

"_I'm gonna tear you apart, Gaia. Right here, right now," Percy Jackson muttered through gritted teeth. He needed to save her. He needed to protect Annabeth. "As you wish, Perseus," Gaia sighed._

_A gargantuan Cyclops thudded towards a bound girl with honey blonde hair and eyes that were once confident. The vile giant laughed and yelled, "Polyphemus is going to make you nobody," his voice full of evil. From a sheath at his side, Polyphemus withdrew a bronze sickle. He began to slice the hopeless girl's skin, causing her to scream in agony. Polyphemus continued to do this, careful not to kill her. Her cries seemed perpetual, as did the anguish Percy felt..._

. . .

"ANNABETH! NO, ANNABETH! PLEASE STOP HURTING HER; I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANNABETH!"

Beads of cool perspiration trickled down my neck. My heart pounded against. My eyes were watering. I was scared of the past more than anybody knew, with the exception of Annabeth: the love of my life, the girl I would give my life to save.

My miniature bedroom window was wide open, and those outside began to stare at me. _Damnit_, I thought. Before I could yell at the children who peered into my room, my mother dashed to my bedside.

"Oh my gods... Honey, don't worry! Annabeth's fine! She's alive, she's w-," but my optimistic, sweet, caring mother could not continue. Annabeth could have been injured physically, mentally or perhaps both. My dear mother did not know if Annabeth was well.

More citizens joined the crowd around my window. I saw a flash of blonde hair, but it was only there for a split second. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the Jackson household's door. Paul Blowfis, my step-father, answered the door almost instantly. A few seconds later, Annabeth Chase was kneeling at my bedside, holding my hand, whispering calm, soothing, encouraging words into my ear.

Annabeth and I had been through a _lot _of dramatic things in our lives, and most of them we were able to overcome together. Tartarus and the Giant War were two things that came back to haunt us every night, two things that we will never forget.

I began to tremble more as I thought of Tartarus, which earned me more odd looks from 12's townsfolk. _Nice job, Percy. Now everyone thinks you're a lunatic, which you are. _My insanity was deteriorating by the minute.

"Shh, Seaweed Brain... Everything's going to be okay... We're safe now, Seaweed Brain, and nothing is going to tear us apart... I'm here for you. Forever," Annabeth stroked my hair and I started to relax. It was crazy, how Annabeth could make my heart melt by just speaking to me. Okay, that sounded a little cliché, but it's true.

"Can you stay here tonight? Please?" I begged, giving Annabeth my signature 'baby seal' look.

[Piper, I may be broken, but that name just makes me sound pathetic.]

Annabeth smiled and asked my mother, "Sally, would you mind?" _Please say yes, Mom. Please say yes. Please, please, please, please, please..._

"Annabeth, dear, how many times do I have to tell you that you're always welcome here? I'd be delighted if you can stay, and I'm sure Percy would be over the moon," Mom chuckled, and Annabeth thanked her. _Classic Mom..._

I gently tugged Annabeth to my side and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rested her head on my chest and I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I heard my mother sigh and whisper, "Ah, young love..." The steady beat of Annabeth's heart helped me relax – maybe a little too much, as within seconds, I was drifting off into a dreaded slumber.

This time, however, I slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, it's time for a long author's notice.<strong>

**Well, this chapter is slightly shorter than I hoped it would be. I spent most of last night writing the fourth chapter to my **_**Greeks, Gladiators, Gore **_**fan-fiction, so I was pretty tired this morning, which is why I wasn't bothered to add anything else.**

**Yes, this chapter is slightly fluffy. Percabeth **_**is **_**my favourite pairing of all time, so I needed to include something sappy. I love the idea that the two of them suffer with anguish beyond compare (that sounded rather psychopathic) and therefore decided to add some night terrors. Huehueuhue...**

**I didn't really want to add anything to do with Kronos in this chapter. The evil guy didn't fit in with the chapter's theme. Next time, there shall be a Kronos, though.**

**Also, I took a while to update this story because I was planning out the tributes for the actual games. I have decided on who will win the games, but they will be anonymous until the reaping. **

**Well, that's it until next time. Have a wonderful day!**

**Here's a waffle: (#)**

**Ze Piglet wishes you well.**


End file.
